Shaggy
Shaggy & Scooby VS. Sam & Max is a What-if? DEATH BATTLE written & directed by User:WarpedMask, featuring Shaggy Rogers & Scooby-Doo, the eponymous duo from Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?, and Sam the Dog & Max the Bunny, the eponymous duo from Sam and Max: Freelance Police. ''Description '"Scooby-Doo VS. Sam & Max: Freelance Police", It's a battle of two of the most famous detective duos ever to grace fiction. From Cartoons to Comic Books, there's no place you won't find these iconic upholders of the law as they combat common thugs to malevolent spirits to ancient elder-gods. Will Shaggy and Scooby make the Dog-Rabbit Duo reunite with Sal the Cockroach? Or will Sam and Max smack the slacker sleuths back to the 60's? Interlude (Cues* Wiz and Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: Detectives. Ever since the arrival of Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson in the late 1880's, we've been hooked on their tales of mystery and suspense. '''Boomstick: From Frank and Joe Hardy to Hercule Poirot and Arthur Hastings it's not unheard of for these sleuth duos to tackle the stacking odds head on. Even if the criminal they're taking on is... a bit past their sell by date. Like Wiz's Mom. Wiz: HEY! Yo- Sighs... Yes, today we're pitting two of the most outlandish, goofy and glutenous crime fighting adversaries of the supernatural in a no-bars bout to the death. Boomstick: Move over Sam and Dean! These guys are already way ahead of you in the ghostbusting/crook snatching game. Wiz: Like Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo, the groovy, slacker snackers of Mystery Incorporated. Death battle season 4 5 template by pokesega64-db84o01.jpg Boomstick: And, Sam and Max, the freelance police. Death battle season 4 5 template by pokesega64-db84o01 20190214131825139.jpg Wiz: For this fight we'll be using composite versions of both duos in order to give each pair a fair chance. Boomstick: and due to the err... lack of funds. Me and Wiz won't be able to host this lackluster spin-off for the whole season. So... the winners of this fight will be taking up the mantle from the next episode onwards. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skills to find out, who'll win a DEATH BATTLE! ''Like, Zoinks! Shaggy Chows Down on DEATH BATTLE! (Cues* Haunted House Hang-Up - Love the World*) Death_Battle_Season_4_Background.jpg|Like Zoinks! Shaggy Chows Down on DEATH BATTLE! Background Wiz: Ghosts, Zombies, Aliens, Even Elder Gods. There are few threats that infamous Mystery Incorporated haven't already tackled head on in their many supernatural escapades around the globe. Even if most of the demons and werewolves turn out to be simple crooks in the end, you can always count on these four teenage sleuths and their pooch to get to the core of every case. '''Boomstick: Wait... Are you telling me that all these 'maniacal schemers', ALL thought that they could accomplish ANY crime with a dime store clown costume and a some campfire ghost stories?! What's wrong with a gun?!' Wiz: Didn't you get arrested last month for 'breaking and entry dressed as the Hamburgler'? Boomstick: It was Halloween, I was trying to stay in character! Wiz: First, it was February. And second, since when does the McDonald's Hamburgler steal TVs and glass eyes?! Boomstick: Since Ronald started to owe him for a broken windshield! Wiz: *Sighs* This is gonna be a long episode.... Boomstick: But before the groovy squad of sleuths took the world by storm with their international inquiries as Mystery Inc. They began as junior detectives-for-hire in the appropriately named Coolsville under the title of the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency; named after the groups mascot, who we'll be getting to shortly. Wiz: And whilst Fred Jones, Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley often got the credit for their cases, No member of the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency was more loyal to their cause than the mascot's owner and long-time best friend: Shaggy. (Cues* Shaggy - It Wasn't Me*) Shaggy (Rapper).jpg|The Jamaican Musician Also Known as Shaggy Boomstick: The Boombastic guy?! Wiz: Guess again. (Cues* The Shaggy Dog Trailer #1) Shaggy Dog.PNG|Tim Allen as the Shaggy Dog (2006) Boomstick: Sheepdog Tim Allen?! Wiz: Guess again. (Cues* Ultra Instinct Shaggy - Main Theme) UI Shaggy.PNG|Like Scoob, I'm only using 0.00001% of my power Boomstick: Ahh the ultra-instinct hippy guy?! ''' Wiz: *sighs* Whatever you say Boomstick.. '''Boomstick: Got in one! (Cues* Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders - How Groovy) Wiz: Designed after Maynard G. Krebs of "The Many loves of Dobie Gillis" stardom, Norville 'Shaggy' Rogers grew up in Coolsville, or Crystal Cove depending on the timeline, with very little ambition for his adulthood except for finding his next tasty snack to enjoy with his best pal Scooby. Which reminds me of a certain slacker and his mutt. Boomstick: You leave Jack Spaniels out of this Wiz! Wiz: I swear, you and that dog are like living homing beacons for my lunch. Boomstick: Jackie does the sniffing, I do the opening, not everything is rocket science Wiz. Anyways, no matter how much he tried to live out a mundane existence, life would have other plans for this lanky sleuth as Shaggy soon found himself running away from horrifying monsters more often I find myself running from one of my ex-wives seeking alimony. ''' Wiz: From the pioneering shores of Hawaii to the icy heights of the Himalayas, there hasn't been a single set of terrain this detective has been without running into the local legend. But despite the constant danger he is put in whilst acting as live-bait for Fred's most recent home alone contraption, Shaggy has never abandoned the Mystery Inc's cause and has been apart of every incarnation the gang has ever gone through. '''Boomstick: Either by an ironic twist of fate or terrible luck, the iconic coward has seen more eerie enigmas than all of the human members of his crew, possibly more than Fred and Velma combined; Damn... Go Shaggy! Giving a good name to all us dog owners out there, ain't that right Jack Spaniels? Jack Spaniels: *Barks twice in agreement with Boomstick from off-screen* Wiz: That's just the beginning Boomstick, but before we delve deeper into Shaggy's host of feats and abilities we need to specify which versions of the groovy teen and his cool canine we're using for this analysis. Boomstick: Right, over the years there have been countless versions of each Mystery incorporated member and whilst most of them don't contradict the main source in any serious way such as "Get A Clue!", "A Pup Named Scooby Doo!" and the Live-Action movies, there are a few that pull an Archie Sonic and change the characters beyond recognition. I'm looking at you Scooby Doo Apocalypse! Wiz: We'll also be excluding LEGO Dimensions & LEGO Scooby-Doo feats as well for more obvious reasons. Mostly because the main timeline Shaggy can't detach his body parts on a whim like a human jigsaw and isn't made of run of the mill plastic. Boomstick: Now that tiny details are out of the way. Let's get down to the fun, deadly stuff we pride this show on!! Wiz: Yes, throughout his many adventures, either with the old gang or just Scooby-Doo Shaggy has had to pull off some truly superhuman feats in order to combat the plethora of paranormal pariahs. Whether or not they were masked-criminals or the real deal. ''Strength Speed Durability Skills/Abilities Arsenal Flaws/Weaknesses Rikes! Scooby Doobies Into DEATH BATTLE! (Cues* Scooby Doo, Where are You? - Main Theme Instrumental*) Death_Battle_Season_4_Background_20190220113217425.jpg|Rikes! Scooby Doobies Into DEATH BATTLE! Background Strength Speed Durability Skills/Abilities Arsenal Flaws/Weaknesses Sam, Must Resist The Fudgecicle For DEATH BATTLE! (Cues* Sam and Max Hit the Road - Main Theme*) Death_Battle_Season_4_Background_20190220113647568.jpg|Sam, Must Resist The Fudgecicle For DEATH BATTLE! Background Strength Speed Durability Skills/Abilities Arsenal Flaws/Weaknesses Max Lago-Morphs Into DEATH BATTLE! (Cues* The Penal Zone OST - Battling Skunkape*) Death_Battle_Season_4_Background_20190220113749111.jpg|Max Lago-Morphs Into DEATH BATTLE! Background Strength Speed Durability Skills/Abilities Arsenal Flaws/Weaknesses Intermission Adobe_20190220_152935.jpg Adobe_20190220_153303.jpg Adobe_20190220_153439.jpg Adobe_20190220_153718.jpg Wiz: Alright, all of our combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for a- '''Boomstick: Wait seeing as this'll be the only time we get to appear in this series, why don't you say the bit?' Wiz: I don't think my vocal cords can take such strain. Boomstick: Come on Wiz, I'll say your line and you can say mine. Wiz: Do we have to? Boomstick: Alright all our combatants are set. Wiz: Boomstick, I'm being serious. Boomstick: Let's end. Wiz: Please, don't! Boomstick: This debate. Wiz: BOOMSTICK! Boomstick: Once and for all! Wiz: *groans* fine... It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!! Boomstick: See that wasn't so bad now was it Wiz? Wiz:*Sounds of Wiz collapsing to the floor can be heard* Boomstick: Oh boy, Wiz is gonna fry me for this one. Oh well might as well take advantage of the situation while I can. Now where did I put that marker?... ''Pre-Battle Like_Zoinks_Scoobs,_i_beat_a_dog_and_a_rabbit_with_only_0,00001_of_my_power_(Dedede).png|KingDedede sprite background mugen 0002.jpg|WarpedMask Funland-03-Mystery.jpg|WarpedMask V2 Fight Post-Analysis Results Advantages & Disadvantages Next-Time on Death Battle... Polls Who are you guys rooting for? (Who do you want to win?) Shaggy & Scooby. Sam & Max. Who are you betting on winning? (Who do you think will win?) Shaggy & Scooby. Sam & Max. Which Series do you like more? Scooby-Doo. Sam & Max. Trivia'' * This'll be the only one of WarpedMask's battles to be hosted by Wiz and Boomstick, due to the fact that the winners of the pilot will move on to host from then on; along with their respective science nerd, Velma Dinkley for Shaggy & Scooby and The Geek for Sam & Max. * The connection between the combatants is that they're both crime fighting duos, each with a talking dog on their team that specialize in the bizarre & supernatural. Also all four characters are known to be tremendous gluttons and will often slack off of cases and mysteries when food is involved. *This battle was very difficult for WarpedMask to decide, as all four of these characters are very close to his heart. *It was also very difficult for Warpedmask to decide a clear winner given the massive inconsistensies with each character and the abundance of outlying feats. *The original match-up for WarpedMask's Pilot was going to be, Sam & Dean, (Supernatural) VS. Sam & Max. *Another considered match-up for the Pilot was Shaggy & Scooby VS. Finn & Jake (Adventure Time), but was abandoned due to Warpedmask falling in love with this connection instead. *This is also the first ever battle on the Death Battle Fanon Wiki to include characters from the Sam & Max Franchise. Category:'Comic Books vs. Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:'Detective' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Two-on-Two themed Death Battles Category:WarpedMask Category:Crime Fighter Duel Category:Main Protagonist Duel Category:'Toon Force' themed Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:Playable Character Duel Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Eating' themed Death Battles Category:'Scooby-Doo vs. Sam & Max' themed Death Battles